


good boys

by enbyofdionysus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edging, Floor Sex, M/M, Restraints, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyofdionysus/pseuds/enbyofdionysus
Summary: It was taking a moment for Percy to comply, still shaking from the last few minutes Jove had edged him. He couldn’t see him without moving his head and his hands and neck having been strapped down to the floor by embedded restraints.





	good boys

**Author's Note:**

> bdsm zeus/percy drabble request, posting here as part of the Big Tumblr Purge

“Spread your legs,” Jove said patiently.

It was taking a moment for Percy to comply, still shaking from the last few minutes Jove had edged him. He couldn’t see him without moving his head and his hands and neck having been strapped down to the floor by embedded restraints. 

Jove had initially been confused by his preference – “You don’t want me to tie you to the bed?” he’d asked over morning coffee – but he seemed to be having fun regardless. He had requested to keep Percy’s legs unrestrained, preferring to tease Percy with voice commands instead.

A little less patient, Jove bent over him and Percy caught the scent of his cologne. He was wearing the black suit Jove thought made him look like a groom and the one that made Percy the hottest. He was also wearing, upon Percy’s request, a pair of leather gloves which he now rubbed over the sensitive skin of Percy’s left nipple. 

“Sweetheart,” Jove chided as he circled the nub. He pinched it, tugged ever so gently, and then released it. Repeated. “I said spread your legs. Or do I need to tie them up to these pretty things?” He gave a sharp tug to Percy’s nipple, making him wince. “To get you to understand to keep them open?”

Percy shakily parted his thighs, warmth spreading to his face as Jove patted his cock – wet, so wet, with pre-cum and lube – approvingly. “Good boy,” Jove said. And then, just as evenly, “But I’m afraid you took too long to answer me so you won’t be cumming again.” With that, he picked up a wand vibrator he’d had beside him.

Percy let out a wounded sound. Pitiful, he begged, “ _Jove_.”

Jove simply smiled as he shifted between Percy’s legs, the mass of his body keeping them from closing even if Percy did go against his word. “What do good boys say, Percy?”

Percy bit his lip, closed his eyes. Opened them. “Please don’t make me cum, sir.”

“And why not, sweetheart?”

“Good boys don’t deserve orgasms.”

“That’s right,” Jove said. “What do good boys do?”

Percy swallowed hard. “Provide them.”

“That’s right,” Jove said again and placed the vibe against the underside of Percy’s cock. “Now do as you’re told and make no sound.”

“Yes, sir,” Percy agreed.

Jove turned on the toy.


End file.
